We have obtained substantial asymmetric reductions of carbonyl compounds using chiral hydride transfer reagents prepared by treating lithium aluminum hydride with three equivalents or less of a chiral aminocarbinol designated LiAlHn(R*O)n-4. The complexes prepared from various derivatives of (positive)-(2S,3R)-4-dimethylamino-1,2-diphenyl-2-butanol such as the 3,5-dimethoxy-, o-methoxy, p-phenyl and p-tert-butyl derivatives, have shown particular promise (asymmetric reductions of 65-90%). These reagents will be studied further in order to optimize the conditions of temperature, solvent, LiAlH4-carbinolamine ratio, etc. In addition, several cyclic, more rigid analogs of these will be prepared. We will also be initiating studies on chirally modified heterogeneous hydrogenation catalysts and anchored homogeneous-type chiral catalysts which are chiral both at carbon and phosphorus. X-ray crystallographic structure determinations will be attempted on suitable crystals both for the chiral LiAlH(OR*)3 and CH3PhP*-menthyl reagents. The objectives are to develop a practical chiral reducing agent (or agents) for carbonyl and imino compounds which will be available in either enantiomeric form and which will give stereoselectivities above 90% for a wide spectrum of substrates. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Asymmetric Homogeneous Hydrogenations with Phosphine-Rhodium Complexes Chiral Both at Phosphorus and Carbon", Carolyn Fisher and H. S. Mosher, Submitted to Tetrahedron Lett., April 21, 1977, (in press). "Hydrogen vs. Deuterium Transfer in Asymmetric Reductions", J. D. Morrison, J. E. Tomaszewski, H. S. Mosher, J. Dale, D. Miller and R. L. Elsenbaumer, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 99, 3167 (1977).